


The Beginning of the Rest

by Singerme



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerme/pseuds/Singerme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to the little story "The End of Nineteen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of the Rest

I don’t own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**Author’s Note:  This is a continuation of the short little story called The End of Nineteen.  When I originally wrote that, I expected it to be the end of that particular story line, but my friend Janie asked me to continue.  So Janie this is for you.  I hope you’re not disappointed.**

**Also I have to give thanks to my friends LilyJack and LadyBrit as well as Janie for their input and advice on this fic.  They are absolutely the best friends a person could have.**

**Before you ask, yes covered wagons were still in use during this time period.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Newlywed, Kate Adams, sat on the seat of the covered wagon and beamed a beautiful smile up at her husband Matthew. The ride was rough and uncomfortable but every turn of the wheel got them just a little closer to their new home in Nebraska and Kate was willing to endure almost anything to get there.

Though 6 months pregnant with her first child and definitely over prime child bearing age, Kate had insisted they continue this trip and had refused any suggestion that would delay it. She wanted to be in her own home when the baby came, not a dingy hotel in some dry nameless little town or out in the middle of nowhere.

Matthew, though greatly concerned for his wife’s welfare as well that of his child, understood that feeling. He too wanted them to be settled although his reasons had to do more with the safety of his family than anything else.

“You doing okay?” Matthew returned the smile as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Kate nodded smilingly. “I’m fine. I’ll be even better when we get there.”

Matthew nodded. “Yeah, me too. But it won’t be long. The way we’ve been traveling we should be there in about two more days.”

“Can’t be too soon for me.” Kate remarked.

A crease of concern formed on Matthew’s brow. “Are you sure you’re alright? I mean we can take a break if you want, maybe camp for a couple of days.”

Kate shook her head. “No,” she insisted. “I do not want to delay one more moment in getting there. Honestly, I’m fine, just anxious is all. Once we get there, I’ll have a lot of things to do to get us settled in before the baby comes.”

Matthew nodded in understanding. “Well, maybe. But I don’t want you overdoing it. There’s nothing more important than you and this baby. Anything that doesn’t get done before the baby gets here can wait.”

Kate smiled at his concern and reached up and kissed him. “Did I ever tell you that I love you, Matthew Di…er..Adams?”

Matthew’s face turned somber. “Yes you have,” he replied. “And I’m grateful for that but you’re going to have to be careful when we get around people. I mean one slip….”

“I know,” she interrupted him. “I know. But this isn’t easy, _Matthew_? I mean a new life, a new name, pregnancy and a new husband all in the space of a few months. If we hadn’t agreed to keep our first names simple I’m not sure I’d remember them.”

Matt chuckled. “Yeah, I’m with you on that one, and I know there’s been a lot of changes in a short period of time, but it’ll be better once we get settled.”

Kitty nodded before looking away. As happy as she was about the baby and Matt and their new life together, the fears and doubts still plagued her. The what if’s that made sleeping at night difficult sometimes.

What if something happened to the baby? Would Matt still want her?

What if he grew restless and wanted his old life back? She knew he would stay with her out of obligation if nothing else. But she also knew he’d be miserable. Would he grow to hate her and the baby for keeping him from the life he had loved?

What if, despite everything, something happened to Matt? What would she do then?

What if she proved unfit to be a mother and a wife? How would Matt feel towards her then?

She, of course, had never spoken of these fears to Matt. She didn’t want to give voice to them or burden him down with them. But they were there none the less. And they cast a shadow on what would have otherwise been the happiest time of her life.

Unknown to her, Matt had his own fears, his own what if’s.

What if his old enemies found them anyway and he couldn’t protect Kitty and his child? How would he go on with that kind of failure?

What if he proved to be a dismal failure at being a husband and father? Kitty had had other options, other men who could’ve done a lot more for her than he could. And she had grown used to a certain easy way of life in Dodge as a business woman. Would she grow to resent him if life proved to be harder than they expected?

Like Kitty, though, Matt kept his fears and doubts to himself. He could not and would not say anything to cause her any uneasiness about this new venture in their lives. Kitty meant the world to him.

Giving his wife one more hug, Matt slapped the reins against the horse’s flanks and kept the team moving northward. Ever heading away from their old life and on towards their new one.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 2)**

**Orleans** **is a village in** [ **Harlan County** ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harlan_County,_Nebraska) **,** [ **Nebraska** ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nebraska) **.  For more information on this fascinating little town, check out the website orleansnebraskadotorg.  And yes Orleans does have an Orleans Avenue which intersects with Maple Street.  I could not find mention of the Mayor of Orleans at this time in history so Mayor Brent and his wife is my creation entirely.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

The large creaking covered wagon pulled into the sleepy little town of Orleans, Nebraska late in the evening, two days later. Boasting a population of only about 400 it wasn’t much compared to Dodge City but that was exactly what the occupants of that wagon wanted.

Gently nudging his wife awake, the new sheriff of Orleans dropped down to the ground and reached out pulling Kitty down into his arms, carefully setting her on her feet beside the wagon.

“So this is Orleans?” she mused aloud, looking around. “Seems you were right about it not being very big.”

Matt nodded. “Yep, just the way I wanted it. From what Dobie told me, a sheriff really isn’t needed around here but they’re trying to attract some businesses and want it to look right.”

Kitty glanced up at him curiously. “So they’re willing to pay you a salary just so it will look right?”

Matt nodded. “Yep.”

“Then why didn’t Dobie take the job himself?” Kitty asked. Though she had only met Matt’s friend a couple of times, she wasn’t sure she trusted him. But Matt had assured her Dobie was on the up and up and was simply repaying a favor by recommending Matt for this job and keeping his mouth shut as to their true identities.

“Well, Dobie’s not much for staying in one place for too long and he knew I needed to do just that and needed a paying job as well. And this does pay. Not much of course. But they are including a house and with what little I was able to save, we should be alright.”

“Don’t forget the money I pulled out of my savings as well as from the sale of the Long Branch.” Kitty added. “We have that to use as well.”

Matt shook his head prepared to argue when he heard footsteps from behind them.

“Hello, there. Are you here to be the new sheriff?”  Came a voice with a nasal twang.

Matt and Kitty turned to find a short little man approaching, with a head full of white hair and the strut of a rooster as he walked. They surmised he had to be the ‘mayor’ of Orleans by the long frock coat and top hat he wore.

Matt reached out his hand for a shake, surprised at the firmness of the small thin man’s grip. “Matthew Adams,” he answered. “And this is my wife Kate.”

“Please to meet you both.” He smiled, tipping his hat to Kitty. “My name’s Homer Brent. Mayor Brent officially, but I don’t often get called that around here. Bet you two are tired and hungry.”

Matt glanced over at the fatigue showing in the lines on Kitty’s face and nodded. “We’ve been traveling since early this morning. Didn’t want to do that, but I thought it best for my wife if she didn’t have to spend another night in the back of that wagon.”

Homer took in Kitty’s swollen figure and the way she held on tightly to Matt’s arm. “Don’t blame you a bit for that. Well, you two come on with me. My house is just two doors down and the wife’s got supper on the stove.”

“Well, I’d better do something with my wagon.” Matt said, hesitating to leave it alone on the street.

“Oh just leave it there, Matt.” Homer answered, missing the looking on the couple’s face but not their silence. “You don’t mind me calling you Matt, do you?”

“Well, no…” Matt wasn’t sure how to answer without offending the man.

“You see, Mr. Brent,” Kitty stepped in. “It’s just that Matthew’s father was always called Matt and he was always called Matthew. I guess he’s not used to being called by his father’s name.”

Homer nodded. “I understand, young fellow. Don’t blame you at all. Then Matthew it is.” His genial grin set the couple’s mind at ease and both of them relaxed somewhat, knowing their secret was still a secret.

Matt returned the grin and nodded, amused at being called a ‘young fellow’. “Thank you, sir.”

“Homer," the older gentleman said. “Unless, of course, there’s important people around, then it’s Mayor Brent.” His grin broadened. “Now come on, you two. Supper’s a waiting.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Supper turned out to a be a plain but pleasant affair served by a rosy cheeked woman every bit as wide as she was tall in total contrast to her husband in looks but identical to him in manner.

“I am so glad you two are here,” Bertha Brent enthused. “This town needs new blood and you two with a little one on the way will give us that.”

“Well, thank you Ma’am.” Matt smiled glancing over at Kitty. “But to tell you the truth I’d say we were more like tired blood. We’ve been going all day.”

“Oh, Matthew, I’m sorry.” Bertha looked chastened. “Here I am prattling on when I should be showing you to your room.”

Kitty looked up at her hostess in confusion. “Our room?”

“Yes, of course.” Bertha answered as though they should’ve known her plans. “You didn’t think we would let you spend the night in the barn did you?”

“Well no,” Matt said. “But we were told there would be a house for us.”

‘Well, there is son.” Homer stood up, patting Matt on the arm. “But it ain’t quite ready for you all. Besides, me and Bertha kinda like having you young people around. We figured you could stay here with us for a spell while we work a little on your house.”

Matt glanced over at Kitty and saw the look on her face. Though pleased about being thought of as ‘young people’ she was not happy with the thought of living in someone else’s home. Swiftly grabbing her by the arm in a gentle warning, Matt nodded. “Well, Homer, I tell ya what. We’d appreciate the room tonight. Tired as we are we could probably sleep anywhere. Of course I need to take care of my wagon and our team first.”

“Sure thing, Matthew.” Homer answered easily. “Tell you what I’ll go help you with the wagon and the misses here can see to you Kate. How’d that be?”

Matt looked back at Kitty, who sighed and nodded with a shrug. “That’d be real fine.” He said. Quickly kissing Kitty on the cheek, he grabbed his hat and headed out.

Taking a deep breath, Kitty shook her head and glumly followed Bertha as she led the way upstairs to her new, and what she prayed was a temporary home.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 3)**

The next morning Matt rose early, dressed and left the room without disturbing Kitty as she slept. Yesterday had been a trying day for her in many ways and he was determined to make this day better.

Once on the first floor he found his way to the kitchen by the tantalizing smell coming from there. “Good morning, Matthew.” Homer greeted him from the end of a table laden down with food. “Sit yourself down and grab you a plate. My Bertha’s one of the best cooks in Nebraska.”

Bertha turned from the stove, a slight blush on her cheeks at the compliment and smiled at Matt, handing him a plate. “How did you and your wife sleep last night, Matthew?” she asked.

“We slept fine,” Matt answered. ‘Been better if we’d been in our own bed.’ He thought but didn’t add even though he knew he needed to broach that subject.

Bertha saved him the trouble. “Well, good. But I spect you and Kate would sleep better in your own home.”

Matt looked up gratefully at her words and the ham she placed on his plate. “Well, yes, Ma’am.” He said. “Kate kinda wanted to have a place fixed up before the baby got here.”

“Well, don’t you worry none about it.” Homer smiled over at him. “As soon as we eat, I’m gonna show you the house and let you decide what needs to be done. Then I’ll round up some men and we’ll get it fixed just right so’s that baby will have a proper place to be born in.”

“I sure would appreciate that,” Kitty said from the doorway. “I really appreciate your hospitality but it would be nice to be under our own roof.”

Matt rose quickly, went to Kitty’s side and escorted her to the table. “How are you feeling?” he asked, worriedly. “You alright?”

“I’m fine, Matthew,” she answered, flashing a happy smile his way as he seated her.

Bertha grabbed a plate and slipped ham and eggs and biscuits on it, placing it before her. “Can I get you anything else?” she asked.

Kitty shook her head. “Oh no, please I’m not sure I can eat all of this.”

Bertha shook her head with a chuckle. “Maybe you won’t but that baby will.”

Kitty grinned looking over at Matt. “Well that could be true if it’s anything like its father.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

After breakfast, Matt left Kitty in Bertha’s capable hands and followed Homer out and down to the end of Maple Street. Just on the very edge sat a small house with a big porch and an even bigger hole in the roof.

Saying nothing, Matt slowly walked around the house and noted 2 windows knocked out as well as the back door hanging by one hinge. Though large, the yard surrounding the house obviously hadn’t been attended to in some time and he was almost positive a bush shouldn’t be growing in the middle of the front walk.

“I know it don’t look like much, Matthew,” Homer said with an appropriately apologetic tone. “But we’ll get us some men together from around here and it won’t be no time, we’ll have her fixed up nice for you and the misses.”

Mentally, Matt stood trying to calculate the cost of ‘fixing up’ the derelict little house. Though Kitty was insistent about using her money to help out in their living, he was just as adamant that they wouldn’t. Kitty had worked hard for the money she had and even though Matt Dillon was dead, Matthew Adams wasn’t and he wasn’t going to live on his wife’s money.

Besides, Matt still harbored fears, senseless though they may be, of never living long enough to see his child grown. He knew if that were to happen, Kitty would need her money.

“This house is going to take a lot of work.” Matt said as he inspected a slanting post on the sloping front porch. “I’m not sure I’ve got enough money to pay for it all.”

Homer looked at him in confusion. “Money? Why, boy you ain’t got to pay for nothing. When I offered you a job, I said we’d provide you a house. Now this old place ain’t what I’d call a house just yet, but when we get done with it, it will be. You just wait and see.”

Matt cast a doubtful eye in his direction. “Are there any other houses around here that maybe we could rent or something? I mean, I appreciate your generosity in letting us stay the night at your house and all, but my wife and I need a place of our own. And I’m just not real sure this place can be made livable, at least not before the baby is born.”

Homer shook his head regretfully. “I’m afraid not, Matthew. Being more of a farming community than anything, we ain’t got many houses in town at all and I wouldn’t much recommend the hotel. But I meant what I said, son, just don’t you worry. We’ll have this place fixed up in no time.”

Matt shrugged his broad shoulders and looked cynically at the house one more time before starting forward towards the door. “Well, I guess we’d better get started then.”

Pushing the front door open, however, proved to be a task difficult even for Matt’s strength and when he did and saw the inside of the place, he wasn’t sure he’d live long enough to ever see it ready to move into.

Seeing the expression on Matt’s face, Homer chortled. “You look like you stuck your foot into a beehive, son.”

Looking around, Matt nodded. “I feel like I did. This place is about ready to fall down.”

“Won’t be when we’re done, Matthew.” Homer reassured him. “I promise you. You and the Mrs. will love this place when we’re done.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 4)**

“I hate this place and I will not live here!!” Kitty seethed as Matt escorted her about the derelict little shack he was calling their new home. “It has a hole in the roof big enough to drive a wagon through, two missing windows and only one door left on its hinges. Surely you can’t think this is a fit place to have a child?”

Matt sighed, placing his hands on her shoulders and bringing her around to look at him. “Honey, I know how it looks. But Homer has promised me that he would get some men over here and he’d have it fixed up in no time.”

“Fixed up?” Kitty shook her head, as tears formed and slipped down her face. “Oh, Matt.” She cried. “This is all just so hard.”

Matt pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. “I know it is,” he agreed. “And I wish I had a better house I could take you to and tell you it was ours, but I don’t. And all I can do right now is promise you I will do everything in my power to make this place the way you’d like it.”

Kitty buried her head in his chest though and cried even harder. ‘It’s not just the house,” she sobbed. “It’s everything. Matt. We left everything we had behind in Dodge to come here to this.”

Matt placed his finger under her chin to bring her eyes up to meet his. “We have everything we need, Kitty.” He said softly. “We have each other, our love and our baby.” Tenderly he placed his hand on the swell of her abdomen, rubbing gently.

“Oh, Matt,” she sobbed even harder, throwing her arms around his neck.

Matt cradled her in his arms saying nothing, just holding her tightly until the sobs subsided and she looked up at him with a chastened smile. “I guess I look a fright, huh?” she said as she accepted the handkerchief he offered and wiped her face.

“You look nothing less than beautiful,” he said. “You okay now?”

Kitty nodded. “I’m sorry, Matt. I didn’t mean to blow up that way. I don’t know why I got so upset. I mean this is what I wanted, it’s just………”

“This isn’t what either of us wanted, Kitty.” Matt interrupted her. “It was just our only option. But I promise you, sweetheart, it will all work out somehow. We’ll get this place fixed up and get on with our lives.”

Kitty nodded again, burying herself once again in his embrace. With a mixture of sadness and joy she thought about their situation. Two people in their forties, starting a brand new life with new names, new histories and a new baby on the way.

If anyone had of told her that day she first stepped off the stage in Dodge that her life would end up this way, she would’ve called them a liar. But here she was and she realized, despite everything, she was glad for it.

Everything she had gone through and every tear she had ever shed over a certain mule headed lawman, had been worth it. One look at the tall man with the badge and she thought few men could ever stack up to him. After talking to him and getting to know him, she knew, no man would ever be able to measure up to the man who held her heart so firmly.

As Matt held Kitty close to him, he too thought of their lives past and present and unknowingly he felt much the same way Kitty did. When he was a young man, all he had ever wanted to be was a lawman. He had no expectations of living to a ripe old age and he certainly never thought he would ever find a woman he would love as he did Kitty.

From the first moment he had spotted her ever so delicately eating her tiny breakfast in Delmonico’s that morning, he had been smitten. Not just by her looks, though she was certainly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And it wasn’t just her manner, though she was easy to talk to and get along with. But there had been something more, something indescribable that he couldn’t name but couldn’t forget either.

Now, many years later at an age when most men were already settled and happily bouncing their grandchildren on their knee, he was starting over from scratch with nothing more, than grit and the woman beside him.

Though he had been lucky to find a job as a sheriff, he knew it was pretty much in name only. The life of action and adventure he had grown used to and loved, was over. He had traded the authority, excitement and pride of being a US Marshal for a small dilapidated house and a second rate job in a tiny town. But looking down at the woman he held in his arms, he knew he couldn’t be happier.

Kitty sniffled some more and finally pulled back from him, tilting her head up to look bemusedly into his eyes. “Well, I guess if this is going to be our house I’d best see the rest of it so I can figure out how to decorate it. I guess if our big brass bed won’t fit in the door we could always use that handy hole in the roof.”

Matt looked down at the woman who set his soul on fire and laughed, long and hard. It wasn’t going to be easy, but he knew now, he and Kitty were going to be just fine, with new names, new jobs and most importantly a new life.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 5)**

**(2 and half months later)**

**Author’s note:  I am not a doctor so don’t quote me on anything medical.  I did consult with a doctor however and she tells me I’m not too far from the mark when it comes to being in labor.  Thank you, LadyBrit.  I appreciate your help.**

Kitty stood in the kitchen of her practically brand new little house finishing up the breakfast dishes. Though never a particularly enjoyable chore, today it seemed more onerous than usual, simply because her back was killing her and she was thinking of all the things she still had yet to do.

Though construction was, for the most part, finished, she had barely begun to decorate it and with most of her belongings not yet there and the baby due in a couple of weeks, there wasn’t much she could do about it.

But Doc and Festus were coming and bringing her things and she wanted what she did have to be perfect for two members of her family that she so dearly missed.

As she placed the last dish in the cupboard, Matt came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him, his hands on her extremely swollen middle. Eight and half months pregnant and he thought she had never been more beautiful. “Say,” he whispered in her ear. “What you say we go back to bed, huh?”

Kitty chuckled and turned in his arms to place a warm kiss on his very inviting lips. “I think that’s what got us in this shape to begin with, don’t you?”

Matt grinned. “Yeah, but it was so much fun, I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

Kitty met his grin and raised it with another kiss. “I wouldn’t either but we can’t, Matt, and you know it. Doc and Festus are supposed to get here today and I have a lot of things to do before they arrive.”

Matt shook his head and took her firmly by the arm, leading her into the great room and seating her comfortably on the couch. “You, my lady, are going to do nothing but sit here and rest. Now you cooked breakfast and washed the dishes and that’s enough for today.”

“But, Matt,” she protested, “I have a lot of things to do. I have laundry and sweeping and when Doc and Festus get here they’re going to be hungry. I need to start planning supper now.”

“No, you don’t.” Matt said sternly. “What you need to do is take care of yourself, Honey. We don’t even know for sure if Doc and Festus will make it here today. You know it’s a long way here from Dodge, especially with a wagon load of things.”

“I know,” she pouted, “but the last wire they sent said they should be here today and I want the place to be nice for them, and for you.”

Matt leaned over and kissed her but shook his head at her stubbornness. “Kitty, they won’t care how nice the place looks and I don’t either. I care about you and that baby. Now Clara Filby runs a very nice laundry and I’m sure she won’t mind at all if I bring her a little extra business. As for everything else, I’ll do what I can and I’ll get Bertha over here to help out with the rest, if you’ll just stay put and relax, okay?”

Kitty sat back in amused amazement at her husband. Not only at his offer of doing the housework, which he detested, but at the sheer volume of words spoken in one breath. ‘He really must be worried,’ she thought. Besides the way she was hurting she wasn’t sure she could do much else right then anyway.

“Okay,” she conceded with a sigh. “But only because my back’s hurting a little and you’re so adorable.”

An immediate look of alarm came across Matt’s face. “You’re back’s hurting? Why didn’t you tell me? How long has this been going on?”

“Matt,” Kitty sighed, sorry she’d said anything, “calm down. I’m fine, really. It’s just a little back ache, nothing to be concerned with.”

“It is too,” Matt argued. “Honey, anytime you’re in pain or something’s bothering you, it’s something to be concerned about.”

“Matt,” Kitty said trying to remain patient. “I’m alright. I promise you.”

Matt wasn’t convinced. “Well, maybe, but I think I need to go and get Bertha. Then I’ll ride over to Harland and get the doctor.”

“No you won’t,” Kitty said adamantly. “I don’t need a doctor I just need to relax a little bit like you said. Besides, Doc will be here before you get to Harlan and back.   If my back still hurts when he gets here, I’ll have him take a look at me.”

Matt still didn’t agree but he knew his stubborn wife. “Alright,” he finally agreed, “but if that pain gets any worse or you starting hurting anywhere else, I’m riding to Harland for a doctor no matter what. Okay?”

Kitty decided not to argue. “Okay.”

Matt reached down and softly kissed her, then stood and pulled her legs up onto the couch and put a pillow under her head. Finishing up, he placed a quilt on top of her and reached down, kissing her again. “Now you rest,” he ordered with a small twinkle in his eye.

Kitty grinned and saluted him. “Yes, sir.”

Matt returned the grin and turned for the door. “I’ll get the laundry and take it down to Clara,” he told her. “Then I have some other things I need to check on. You sure you’ll be alright?”

Kitty nodded, a hint of exasperation in her tone of voice. “I swear, Matt. I’m fine and I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” he answered as he disappeared through the door. He wasn’t convinced though and decided it wouldn’t hurt to have Bertha there with Kitty while he was gone.

As Matt left, Kitty laid back trying to get comfortable, knowing it wasn’t going to happen. Thinking back, she tried to remember everything she had seen and had been told the many times she had helped Doc with delivering a baby. But she couldn’t concentrate for the pain and fear that had invaded her body.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself up and got up from the couch. Walking didn’t seem to ease the pain very much, but it was better than just lying around.

Glancing out the window, she saw Matt striding purposely down the street with a bundle under his arm headed to Orleans Ave and Clara Filby’s laundry. Smiling to herself, she watched him until she could see him no longer then turned back to the great room.

Despite what she had promised Matt, she had work to do and people coming and she was determined her house would be spotless for them when they got there.  Ignoring the cramps and back ache she picked up a broom and went back to work.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 6)**

Matt walked quickly down Maple Street and turned right onto Orleans Ave headed to Clara Filby’s. His mind however was less on the laundry, tucked under his arm, than on the woman tucked into his heart.

If Matt knew anyone, he knew Kitty. And he knew despite her promise to rest she was most probably doing just the exact opposite. Determinedly he left the laundry with Clara and made his way quickly to Bertha and Homer’s house, securing a promise from Bertha to hurry along and check on his wife.

Only then did Matt relax enough, to actually concentrate on his job. Though in the two months he had been the sheriff, in the sleepy little village of Orleans, absolutely nothing had happened, he had a feeling that something was about to.

Years ago he had told Jake Bayloe, the man that had shot Kitty, that he could sense trouble, he could smell it. Over the years he had honed that skill and he knew something wasn’t right. He just didn’t know what.

Letting himself into the tiny storefront, he called his office; Matt sat down at his desk and picked up the circulars stacked neatly in the corner. Though nothing seemed a miss, he had noted two men in town yesterday that didn’t quite fit.

Lean and rangy and with the smell of horse dung and leather about them, they didn’t quite fit with the image of two honest men looking to start a small farm as they portrayed themselves to be. Though he had never seen them before, he had seen their type. They were gunmen whether they wore guns or not. He just couldn’t figure out what they were doing there and what that would mean to Orleans or him or his family.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Author’s Note:  I have no idea how long it would have taken to drive a freight wagon from Dodge City, Kansas to Orleans, Nebraska so if I’m wrong forgive me.  If anyone would like to try and make that trip on a freight wagon, please let me know how long it really took.**

“Festus, if you run into one more hole, so help me I’m going to hit you with my bag.” Doc grumped as he sat next to the hill man atop the freight wagon full of Kitty’s belongings. They had been traveling now for close to two weeks and Doc’s patience with the trip as well as his traveling companion had disappeared long ago.

“Well, golly bill, Doc,” Festus exclaimed. “I cain’t help the condition the roads is in. I didn’t built em’ ya know.”

“I know you didn’t ‘built’ em’,” Doc fumed, “but you don’t have to make sure to hit every bump and rut in the road. By the time we get there, I won’t be any use to Kitty what so ever cause you’ll have shaken me to pieces before we get there.”

“I ain’t no never such a thang, and you knowd it.” Festus returned. “I’m a tryin’ to be careful, but these roads up chere ain’t in too good a shape. They’s some places we done come through I weren’t even sure were roads.”

Doc took a swipe of his mustache and nodded. “Didn’t stop you from going through them though, did it?”

Festus cut his eyes at Doc but wisely chose not to answer.

Doc grinned at his small win in their argument before he remembered the exact reason he and Festus were crossing Kansas in a freight wagon.

Though he knew he would miss Matt and Kitty, he hadn’t realized just how much. They had become a part of the fabric of his life and with them gone, he found himself with a hole that no other fabric could patch.

Thinking back, he remembered the day that Matt had come to him with his plan to disappear. Doc hadn’t thought it a good idea. He didn’t think they could pull it off.

Though Matt had always been circumspect about having his picture taken and had steadfastly refused to participate in the writing of those dime novels that Chester always used to read, he was still a well-known lawman.

But Matt was adamant. Kitty and their child that she now carried were more important to him than anything. He had come to close to losing her when Bonner and his men had come to town. And after the fallout from Matt’s time in Arizona as well as the mess created by Will Stambridge, Matt was taking no more chances on losing her.

Besides, he had reasoned to Doc, with the damage done to his arm this last time, he wasn’t sure he could continue, or even wanted to continue, to be Marshal.

After a lot of thought and prayer, Doc had agreed to help Matt, as did Festus and Percy Crump and of course Matt’s friend Dobie.  After a couple of exchanged wires and a late night ride out of town for Matt, the plans were finalized.

On a late summer day, Matt walked out of the Long Branch to be confronted by a rangy looking gunman, dressed in black with a broad grin on his face. “I come to kill you, Dillon.” The man taunted.

Matt glanced around to make sure no one was in the line of fire, before settling his gaze back on the desperado in front of him. “A lot of men have tried.” He replied calmly. “A lot of men have failed.”

“I ain’t a lot of men,” the stranger answered. “I’m Billy Curry, and I’m gonna be the last face you ever see.”

Matt didn’t answer as he kept his eyes on the gunman’s hand. Seeing the man clear leather, Matt did the same.

When the smoke cleared, Matt was lying unmoving on the ground, a spreading stain of red appearing on his chest. The gunman smiled rather sadly, turned, mounted his horse and rode out.

Doc had Matt carried immediately to his office, and then shooed everybody but Festus and Kitty out, closing the door firmly behind them and pulling the curtains closed.

Two hours later, Doc emerged on his stoop, grim faced and haggard. Festus came out with him, moving past the physician he descended the stairs and made his way over to Percy Crump’s. Kitty remained in the office, beside the man she loved.

The town was in shock, indeed the whole county was. No one believed that Matt Dillon could ever be defeated in a gun fight. His reputation had become almost mythic in that people had the feeling he could never be killed. But when a funeral was held a couple of days later and Kitty left not long afterwards, they had been forced to accept the fact that Matt Dillon was dead.

Smiling slightly, Doc thought about how grateful he was that Matthew Adams and his wife Kate weren’t though and soon he was going to be with them once again. That was, he thought grumpily as the wagon hit another deep rut in the road, if Festus didn’t shake him to death before they got there.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 7)**

**Author’s Note:  Once again I need to give credit and much thanks to LadyBrit for all of her advice on this part and the ones to follow.  She’s a special lady and I appreciate her.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

After checking all of the circulars he had, Matt realized the only way he was going to get information was to go after it. That meant a ride out to the small farm those two men from yesterday had claimed to move in to.

Taking up his hat, Matt strode quickly down the street to the stable and saddled his horse, then turning back he decided to stop by his house and check on Kitty before he left.

When he got there he found Bertha in the kitchen and Kitty sitting uncomfortably on the couch. “How are you feeling?” he asked, sitting down beside her.

“I’m alright.” Kitty answered half-heartedly. “And I would’ve been just fine alone. You didn’t have to send Bertha over here you know.”

Matt grinned, leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before he got to his feet. “I know, but I also know you. If she hadn’t of come, you’d be working yourself to death around here.”

“She nearly was,” Bertha spoke from the doorway, as she looked reprovingly at Kitty. “When I got here, she was up and sweeping the floor and heading to the bedroom to change the sheets on the bed.”

Matt looked back down disapprovingly at Kitty. “Kate, I thought you made me a promise to rest.”

“I did, Matthew,” she answered with a hint of a twinkle in her eye, “I just never promised how long I would rest.”

Matt shook his head. “Well, you’re going to rest now.” Matt looked back over at Bertha. “Bertha, would you mind staying here until I get back? I’ve got ride out west of here and talk to those two new farmers that moved in out there, but I’ll be back before evening.”

“Don’t you worry about a thing, Matthew.” Bertha answered. “I will stay right here with Kate and make sure she stays down if I have to sit on her.”

Matt saw the look on Kitty’s face and had to turn his head to hide the grin that image provoked. Quickly kissing his wife one more time, Matt hurriedly left the house, mounted and rode out before Kitty could ask him where he was going.

He knew how she felt. If she had of known where he was going and why, she would worry and he didn’t want that. He wasn’t even sure himself that anything was wrong, but he had to check it out. He had to know for certain.

Riding along he realized something. Although he was happy with the life he was now living and the woman he was living with, he did miss his old job somewhat. He missed the occasional solitude and the way his pulse raced when he was on the trail of a spoiler. He missed the freedom of getting up and taking off whenever and where ever he wanted to without explanations or delays.

But when he thought about Kitty and the way she made him feel simply by being in the room with him, he realized he didn’t miss his old life so much that he would go back to it and leave Kitty behind. She and the child she would soon bare were the world to him now and everything else paled in comparison.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Pulling herself up on her feet, Kitty stood and massaged her back. Though she had said nothing to Bertha, the pain in her back and the cramping had been increasing since the night before. She had finally been able to bring to mind the things Doc had told her over the years about pregnancy and what to expect when the time was near and the memory was dismaying. It was too soon, but if she was right too soon or not, she was going to have a baby today.

“Kate,” Bertha exclaimed as she came into the room. “Why aren’t you lying down?”

Kitty gave her a chagrined look, realizing she couldn’t keep quite any longer. “I’m hurting, Bertha. The pain’s been getting worse for a while now.”

At the look of alarm on Bertha’s broad and pleasant face, Kitty knew she had guessed right about the timing.

“Oh my,” Bertha moaned. “Well, now don’t you worry, young lady.   Everything is going to be just fine.  Have you felt any pains in your stomach?”

Kitty nodded. “Yes, but nothing major. Just a few………” Kitty stopped speaking when her abdomen suddenly went rigid and sharp pain made itself known in her middle.

Grasping her stomach she uttered not a sound but Bertha heard her loud and clear. Grabbing Kitty by the arm, Bertha directed her to the bedroom and instructed her to lie down. “Everything is going to be alright, Kate.” Bertha said, though in truth she wasn’t sure if she was trying to reassure Kate or herself.

As the pain passed and her muscles relaxed, and she could think straight, the realization struck Kitty that she was about to become a mother and, unless God intervened, she was going to do it in the company of a relative stranger.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning of the Rest 8

I don’t own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Festus pulled into the quiet afternoon streets of Orleans, tired and grumpy from listening to Doc’s complaints, but happy to have the journey almost completed. He had missed Matthew and Miss Kitty almost as much as Doc did and he couldn’t wait to see them again.

The day Miss Kitty had left Dodge, even though he knew the truth of her leaving, had hurt still the same. His love for her wasn’t the same as Matthew’s, but it was real and strong and he would be glad to once again be in her company.

He was, of course, looking forward to seeing Matthew again as well. That big man had shown the hill man a kinship unknown to Festus outside of his family. And the last six months had been difficult for Festus without his constant friendship and guidance.

“Turn here,” Doc piped up beside him, pointing to the right. “Matt said their house was at the end of Maple Street.”

Festus said nothing as he turned in the direction indicated by his elderly friend and steered the oversized wagon down the broad dirt street, passing one two story brick building on the corner and several small wooden buildings on the way.

Finally, just as described, they found a modest, newly built house on the very edge of the town. Hauling fiercely on the reins, Festus pulled up to a stop in front of the humble looking home and swiftly swung down to the ground. Quickly making his way around to the other side he reached up to help Doc, only to be shot down with a glare as he tried to take Doc’s arm.

Looking at the neat little house with the large front porch and nicely manicured lawn, Doc could see Kitty’s hand in the development of it and knew without a doubt they had arrived at the correct address.

Once again, shrugging off Festus’ offer of help he stiffly walked up the broad walkway and to the door. Just as he raised his hand to knock though, he heard a loud moaning coming from inside the house.

Festus, who had walked up beside him, heard the same. Wasting no time, he pushed Doc to the side, drew his gun and kicked in the door. Rushing in, he quickly scanned the large front room and kitchen which was to the side. Both were empty. Hearing voices, he cautiously approached the bedroom, gun up and ready for whatever he might find.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt hunkered down in the shadow of a large cedar tree watching the activity taking place at the small farm, some distance away. He still wasn’t sure what was going on but he knew it had nothing to do with farming.

Scanning the area around the farm he could find no place, any safer that he could reach unobserved other than where he was, in which to watch. But his vantage point was too far away and he knew if he was to find out anything he would have to be closer. Taking a deep breath, he stood up from his hiding place and stepped back over to horse. He was going to visit the inhabitants of the farm and pray he came out alive.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Hearing a loud groan coming from the room before him, Festus cocked his pistol and reached for the door handle. However before his hand touched the knob, the door opened and a large, plain woman walked out, barreling into his chest.

“Oh my!” She exclaimed.  “Who are you?  What are you doing here?  You need to leave here now!” 

Festus stood dumbly for a moment, gun still raised, looking at the woman in front of him then into the room behind her, where he saw Kitty lying on a bed, a grimace on her face.  Suddenly, as he watched, she reached up and grabbed the spindles of her head board groaning in pain.  “Miss Kitty!” he hollered as he pushed past the woman and into the room. 

Doc, hearing Festus call her name, wasted no time in entering and rushing to the room, with the woman in front, violently protesting the intrusion of two men she did not know. 

“Who are you two men?” Bertha demanded again, trying to block the doorway.  “What do you want here?”

As her contraction passed, Kitty looked up to see Festus’ anxious face in front of her.  “Festus?”  She said.  “Where’s Doc?”

“I’m right here, Honey.” Doc answered pushing past Bertha with a scowl.  “Don’t you worry about a thing.”

Kitty grabbed Doc’s hand as he sat down on the bed beside her.  “Doc, it hurts.” She moaned.

Doc nodded, patting her hand.  “I know it does, but don’t you worry young lady.  Old Doc is here and I’m going to take care of you.”

Bertha who still stood in the doorway, realized by the familiar way in which the two men acted towards Kate that they knew her and she them.  And she realized something else as well.  The scruffy looking man called Kate, Kitty.

Doc gently pulled his hand from Kitty’s grasp and stood up, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.  Turning he saw Bertha just inside the doorway looking speculatively at them.  “Ma’am, my name is Doc Adams.” He introduced himself.   “And I’m Kate’s father in law as well as her doctor.”  He remembered the information Matt gave him.

Bertha relaxed her rigid stance as she remembered that Kate had told her she was expecting family.  “You said you were a doctor?”  She asked as she walked back into the room, looking strangely at Festus who remained at the end of the bed anxiously watching the woman in the bed.

“Yes, I am,” Doc acknowledged.  “And it looks like I didn’t get here a moment too soon.  How long as this been going on?”

“Just a couple of hours, Doc.” Kitty spoke up. 

Doc looked up at Bertha.  “I’d say she’s been in labor for a lot longer than that.” Bertha contradicted her.  “But her water broke just a couple of hours ago.”

Doc nodded as he opened his bag and withdrew his stethoscope.  “Where’s your husband?”

“I’m not sure,” Kitty said.  “He said he was riding somewhere.”  She tried to remember but another contraction had started and she couldn’t concentrate.

“He rode out west of here.” Bertha answered for her.  “Said he had to talk to someone.”

“Doc, you want I should go get old Matthew?” Festus asked. 

“Yes, I do Festus,” Doc said.  “I think that would be a real good idea if he was here for the birth of his child.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 9)**

Matt rode down into the small farm yard, conscious of the eyes watching him from several hiding spots. For a small farm, run by two poor brothers there seemed to be quite a few horses and tracks around.

Two men appeared on the porch of the tiny farmhouse. They were not wearing guns and carried no rifles but Matt was certain there were at least three or four guns currently pointed in his direction. “Hello,” he greeted the men as he reined in.

“Howdy,” the taller, older of the two men answered. “What can we do for you?”

“Oh, nothing.” Matt answered. “I just noticed you two in town yesterday and was told you were new in these parts. As Sheriff, it’s part of my job to welcome new people to town. Since I didn’t get a chance to do it yesterday, I thought I’d ride out today.”

“You rode all the way out here just to _welcome_ us?” the younger looking man asked. Matt didn’t miss the sarcastic tone.

“Well, no,” Matt answered easily. “I had some other business out this way so I decided I’d just make this a part of the trip. I heard in town that you two were alone out here.”

The ‘brothers’ exchanged glances before the older one took a step closer to the edge of the porch. “No, not completely.” He answered. “We got a couple other men working for us. They ain’t here right now though. Must be out in the fields or something.”

Matt knew he was lying but wisely chose to play along. “I see,” he said. “Well, I don’t want to keep you men from your work. So I’ll be going on back to town.”

The men nodded but said nothing as they watched Matt turn his horse and head back out.

Slowly trotting from the farmyard, Matt’s hand strayed ever closer to his gun, his attention focused on his surroundings. They were letting him ride out too easily. As he neared the farm gate, a shot rang out and Matt pitched forward and off of his horse.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Doc stood up from the bed and looked down at Kitty. “How long did you say this has been going on?”

“Since yesterday afternoon,” Kitty answered with a grimace. “I didn’t think it was anything at first so I didn’t say anything cause it’s too soon.”

Doc shook his head, “No it’s not, honey, not if this baby wants to come now it’s not.” Doc saw the fearful look in her eyes and sat back down beside her, taking her hands. “Now, I want you to listen to me young lady. You have nothing what so ever to worry about. You have the finest physician around and I’m not about to let anything happen to you or this baby.”

Kitty nodded and tried to smile. “I know, Doc.” She said. “I just wish Matt was here.”

“He will be,” Doc answered with less than complete conviction. “You just concentrate on this baby, okay?”

Kitty nodded as her face contorted in the pain of another contraction.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Scrambling as quickly as he could, Matt took shelter behind a large oak near the road. His horse unfortunately was still out in the open, beyond Matt’s reach.

Looking about him, he could see no clear way out. The tree he was hiding behind was the only source of safety for several yards around him. The men in the farm yard had much better cover and could pick him off at their leisure as soon as he showed his face.

Trying to decide his best course of action, he was surprised to hear the sound of a rider coming. Matt looked up to see Festus riding hard down the road, gun out and firing into the farm yard at anything that moved.

“Best get on old Buck quick like, Matthew.” Festus hollered, purposely placing himself and his mule in the middle of the road, firing an occasional shot to pin the occupants of the farm down and provide Matt enough cover to grab his horse and get mounted.

Once astride his horse, he nodded gratefully at Festus and turned, riding furiously down the road until he felt it safe to pull up. He had no fear that Festus would be right with him.

When Festus reined in beside him, Matt reached out for his hand, shaking it in gratitude and genuine affection. “How’d you know where I was or that I needed help?” he asked.

“Big ol’ shemale at your house said you’d be here. I heard the shootin’ as I was a comin’ down the road and when I saw ol’ Buck a standing there alone, I figured ya might need a hand.” Festus grinned at his friend for a moment before his expression turned somber. “Doc sent me, Matthew. It’s Miss Kitty’s time.”

Matt stiffened, and then turned his horse back towards the town, racing madly down the road towards home and Kitty.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 10)**

Matt stood leaning next to his fireplace, staring into the fire, a forgotten cup of coffee in his hand. Doc had allowed him in the room with Kitty for a few minutes when he first arrived then had banished him to the living room where he still was, waiting.

Kitty had looked exhausted and beautiful all at once and the pain on her face made him cringe inwardly at the suffering she must be going through.

Every so often his eyes would dart anxiously towards the closed door of the bedroom. Occasional moans and screams could be heard but no one had emerged from there in some time.

Festus walked over to him and handed him a fresh cup of coffee, taking the old one from his hand. “Having babies shore do take a heap of time, don’t it?” He asked no in particular.

Matt nodded but didn’t reply. He wanted very badly to be in the room with Kitty at the same time as he wanted to race way from the sounds of her violent struggle to bring his child into the world.

“Matthew,” Festus asked trying to get his mind off of the activities in the next room. “What ya figger them yahoo’s at the farm was doing? Seems to me they let us go purty easy like.”

Matt nodded as he gratefully turned his mind to a problem he could do something about. “Yeah, they did Festus, but I’ve been thinking.  I don’t think they were trying to kill me. I think they were just warning me to stay away from there. I couldn’t see them, of course, but I know there were at least 3 or 4 rifles on me when I was there. They could’ve killed me easily enough.”

“Well then why didn’t they? “ Festus queried. “They got to know, ya’ll come back.”

Matt thought about that for a second before replying. “Actually, Festus, I don’t believe they do. Those men don’t know me. As far as they’re concerned, I’m just some small town sheriff with too much time on his hands. I doubt they see me as much of a threat at all. That’s probably why they only shot once. Thought it’d throw a scare into me and I’d never come back.”

Festus nodded, jerking his head back towards the bedroom as another scream could be heard. He wanted more than anything to be away from there so he wouldn’t have to hear Miss Kitty’s cries of pain. But he stayed where he was. Matthew and Miss Kitty were his friends and Matthew just might need him.

Taking a swallow of the bitter coffee, Matt made a face at the taste. He had grown used to the good coffee Kitty made and had forgotten how bad Festus’ coffee could be.

“Coffee to ya likin’ is it?” Festus asked.

Matt started to reply when he heard a slap and a baby’s cries coming from the bedroom. He and Festus looked at each other for a moment in hopeful silence when the door opened.

“Matthew, would you like to see your son?” Doc asked, as he held the door open for Matt to enter.

Matt sat the coffee down and licked his lips before nervously approaching the bedroom.

Kitty was lying quietly with a small bundle cuddled close to her heart. Beaming a tired but victorious smile up at him, she glanced down at her child than back up at her husband, who stood in stunned silence.

“Sorry it took so long,” she told him. “But your son was being a little stubborn.”

Matt stood stock still, unsure of what to do. “My son,” he repeated, numbly.

“Yep,” Doc stepped up beside him. “Just like his father. He wanted to do things his way and gave us quite a fit when he couldn’t do it.”

Matt looked puzzled over at Doc.  “What do you mean?”

“He was breech,” Doc answered.  “Your wife here had a pretty rough time of it.  But she pulled through despite your stubborn son.”

Matt’s head was reeling, as he looked down at the squirming bundle in Kitty’s arms. A son, Matt was a father of a son, the reality of it was overwhelming.

“Would you like to hold him?” Kitty asked.

Tears stinging his eyes, Matt nodded as he reached down for the blanket wrapped cherub and carefully cradled its small form in his huge hands. “By golly, you sure are beautiful,” he spoke to the tiny creature he held so gingerly.

Doc grinned as he gently elbowed the big man next to him. “Looks a little like you?”

Matt smiled softly as he looked into the eyes of his son. “He sure does.” He answered. Looking down at Kitty, he saw tears glistening in her eyes as she watched him hold his child. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to thank you.” He told her.

Kitty stopped trying to hold back the tears. “You already have.” She whispered. “You already have.”

**I took a consensus among my friends as to whether Matt and Kitty should have a boy or a girl.  The majority voted for a boy.  So a boy it is.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 11)**

Matt sat by his wife’s bedside for the rest of the night, his focus on the miracle in front of him. He had never thought he would have children or a wife for that matter. The fact that for so many years, Kitty had accepted him and loved him without a marriage license still amazed him. But with everything in him he was grateful for it.

Kitty woke in the early morning and looked over to see Matt sitting in a chair, beside the bed, their son nestled securely in his arms and a look of pure joy and love on his face as a tiny little hand held tightly to a giant finger. “Hey, Cowboy.” She said softly.

Matt looked up with a smile. “Hey, yourself. How are you feeling?”

Kitty painfully pulled herself up in the bed and smiled wearily. “I’m still a little tired but I expect I will be for a while. Your son there gave me quite a battle.”

A small look of chagrin crossed his face before he looked back down at the small bundle in his arms. “I’m sorry you had to go through so much.” He said quietly.

Kitty shook her head. “I’m not.” She said reveling in the sight of Matt and their baby. “I’d go through hell and back for him………and you.” She added.

Matt’s head came up and he opened his mouth to reply when the door opened and Doc came in. “Good morning.” He greeted them, overjoyed at seeing his children with his grandchild. “How’s my grandson and his mother?”

Kitty grinned at his ownership of the title Grandpa. “I’m fine, Doc.” She answered. “But I haven’t seen your grandson yet because his father won’t let him go.”

Matt studied his child’s face a little longer before looking over at Kitty. “He’s sleeping, besides you carried him for a long time, I figured it was my turn.”

“I’d do again, you know.” Kitty replied, seeing that he understood her meaning.

Doc understood too. “Uh hun!” he loudly cleared his throat and looked down pointedly at his patient, his face flushing. “I think it’s a little too soon to even think of that.”

Kitty and Matt exchanged amused glances as they heard a crash coming from the living room followed the sound of spurs and an off key humming.

“Oh for heaven’s sakes!” Doc exclaimed. “What in tarnation?”

The door opened and Festus walked in carrying a tray with two mugs of coffee and a plate of something none of them could identify. “Mornin’, Matthew, Miss Kitty. I brung ya some breakfast. They’s enough vittles on there for the little one too if’n ya think he’d want some.”

Kitty and Matt dissolved into giggles at the look on Doc’s face. “Why didn’t you fry him up a slab of bacon and maybe a couple dozen eggs?” Doc exploded. “And maybe pour him some of that swill you call coffee.”

“Doc,” Festus said perplexed. “Younguns don’t drink no coffee. You know that.”

“Well, if he could eat whatever that is you have on that plate, I’m sure he could drink your coffee.” Doc glared at the hill man. “Why don’t you just take that on out of here? I’ll see to my patients, thank you.”

Matt could see an argument brewing and decided to head it off. Besides, now that he knew Kitty and the baby were okay he had some other business to attend to.

Rising quickly, he stepped over to the bed and placed the now awake and crying infant into his mother’s arms and kissed her. “I’m gonna get out of here for a little while,” he told her. “And I’ll take Festus with me, but I’ll be back.”

“Alright,” Kitty smiled. “You’d better be.” Though she said nothing else as she watched him walk out, she knew something was bothering him. She just prayed it was nothing that would get him killed.

“Alright, Kitty,” Doc said as Matt winked at her and left. “Let’s get a good look at you and this baby.”

As Matt closed the door behind him, he looked over at Festus. “Festus, I know you just got here, but I was wondering if you’d like to take a ride with me.”

‘Ya mean back to that there farm?” Festus asked, already knowing the answer.

Matt nodded. “There’s something going on out there and I’m determined to find out what it is.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt and Festus sat under the same cedar tree he had used for cover the day before and watched the activity at the small farm.

“They's a heap of men down there Matthew for it to be a little old farm.” Festus said. “What ya figger they’re a haulin’ in to that there barn?”

“I don’t know, Festus.” Matt answered as he watched them carrying one crate after another into the barn from a large wagon parked outside. “But I can just about promise you it’s nothing legal.”

“Ya reckon maybe they’s gunrunners or something?” Festus asked as another heavy looking box was carted into the barn by two strong men.

Matt shook his head. “I doubt that, Festus. Further west from here, maybe, they could find plenty of Indians or others to buy them, but I don’t think there’d be much business for them around here.”

“Then what you figger they’re carryin’ in?”

“Well, I don’t know,” Matt answered truthfully. “But it’s my job to find out.”

Festus swallowed hard knowing exactly what Matt meant and not liking the idea one bit. “I cain’t let ya do it, Matthew.” He said looking at his friend. “Miss Kitty’d never forgive me if’n I let ya git yaself kilt. Besides they’s a passel of men down there. They’d kill ya sure afore ya even got near enough to spit.”

Matt took his hat off and combed his fingers through his hair, frustrated, knowing Festus was right. As little as a year ago he might have tried something anyway, but a wife and child changed a lot of things.

“Maybe, I kin ride on down there and have a looksee.” Festus volunteered.

Matt shook his head. “No, Festus, they’d recognize you from yesterday same as they would me.”

“Well, we shore cain’t see much from here,” Festus sighed. “And they ain’t no cover no where’s closer.”

“No, there isn’t,” Matt agreed as a thought occurred to him.

“At least not in broad daylight.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 12)**

Kitty lay quietly on her bed, her son wrapped snuggly in her arms as she watched Matt getting dressed to leave. She didn’t want him to go, didn’t want him out of her sight for a moment, but she knew it was useless to argue with him. He had made his decision and nothing was going to stop him.

As he buckled on his gun belt, Matt glanced over at Kitty, seeing the fear she was working so hard not to show. Sighing, he sat down beside her and ran a callused thumb carefully down his sleeping son’s cheek before taking her hand and squeezing it tightly in his own. “Kitty, I promise you. It’s going to be alright. All we’re going to do is have a look in that barn. By the time we get there, it’ll be pitch black outside and most of the people out there will be asleep.”

“Most of them.” Kitty seized on that. “Not all of them. Matt, I’m trying real hard here but I’m scared. You and Festus could get yourself killed. I thought it wasn’t going to be like this anymore.”

“Like what?” Matt asked a little defensively. “Like me doing my job?”

“Like you risking your life for nothing.” She snapped at him without meaning to, instantly recognizing the tone in her voice. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled, unable to look him in the eye. “I understand.”

Matt took a deep breath and placed a finger under her chin, raising her face to his. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I know you’re scared and I understand why, and I swear, I will not get myself or Festus into trouble. But, honey, I have to go. Whether I’m wearing a US Marshal’s badge or that of a small town sheriff, it’s my job. It’s what I do and who I am.”

Kitty nodded as tears slipped past her defenses and down her cheek. “I know,” she said. “I guess I’m just being silly.”

“You’re not being silly,” Matt told her as he reached over and claimed her lips in a tender kiss. “You’re being you and I love you for it. But like I said, you have nothing to be worried about. I will be fine. There won’t be any danger what so ever.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt leaned heavily back against the side of the barn, trying to regain his breath. That call had been a close one and if not for luck and good timing, Festus would have been dead.

He and Festus had made it out to the farm in the moonless night without a hitch, and had even worked their way around to the back and onto the property before they were caught.

An evening guard visiting the outhouse spied Festus working his way around the left side of the barn, not knowing of anyone else’s presence. As Festus neared the small door set into the side of the barn, the guard stepped up behind him, placing his gun at the back of the hill man’s head. “We shoot trespassers here.” He said.

Matt, who had been following Festus at a discrete distance, saw what was about to take place and silently crept up behind the guard and buffaloed him, barely managing to catch the bandit as he fell.

Festus stared down at the man then looked up at Matt, silently shaking his head. Quiet as they could, the two picked the guard up and carried him back behind the barn, tying his hands and gagging him.

Retracing their steps, even more carefully, they practically crawled back to the small door on the side. Each man flattened himself beside the door and listened. No sounds were coming from inside the structure they leaned against and none were heard from the farmhouse.

Matt gave Festus a curt nod as he reached for the door handle and silently opened the door, entering quickly, his gun drawn and prepared for anything.

Except for what he saw.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty lay back against her pillows, her son still at her breast finishing his breakfast. Matt and Festus hadn’t returned yet and she was struggling not to panic at the thought of what could have happened.

Matt’s reassurances of his and Festus’ safety notwithstanding, she was beyond worried. Matt didn’t have a consistent track record of playing it safe. Too many times he had risked his very life to uphold the law and just because he was no longer wearing the badge of a US Marshal made no difference. Being a lawman was a part of who and what he was.

Just as Kitty laid the baby on her shoulder to burp him, a knock came at the door. “Come in,” she called.

Doc opened the door and poked his head in. “Just thought I’d check on you and make sure everything was alright.” Doc said, though seeing the worry lines on her face he knew better.

“I’m fine,” Kitty answered with less enthusiasm then hoped for by both Doc and her.

Doc came fully into the room, glanced behind him and closed the door firmly. Bertha had returned, bringing food and irritation for Doc and a small source of amusement for Kitty, despite her missing husband.

“What’s a matter, Doc?” Kitty asked, trying to hide her grin. “You’re shadow following you?” Almost from the moment Doc had arrived, Bertha had been constantly at his side. Although he had appreciated her help with Kitty he was beginning to get a little annoyed at her constant presence, a fact Kitty found hilarious.

“That’s not funny.” Doc said. “That woman would make a saint cuss.”

“Oh now, she’s not that bad.” Kitty chided him. “Besides she and her husband have been wonderful to Matt and me.” Mentioning Matt caused Kitty to once again wonder and worry where he was.

Doc saw her expression darken and swiftly made his way over to the bed. Sitting down beside her, he gently placed his hand comfortingly on her arm. “I’m not even going to try and tell you not to worry.” He said. “I know that would be a waste of breath. But I am going to remind you that Matt can take care of himself.”

Kitty didn’t reply as she pulled her baby from her shoulder and gently rocked him. She remembered Doc telling her that a few years ago when Matt had taken off after Bonner and though he had been right then, it was no guarantee of now.

Looking up at Doc, she saw the love and encouragement in his face and knew he was probably worried too. Nodding, she took a deep breath. “Alright, Doc, I’ll hang on for a while longer.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 13- Conclusion)**

“Ere you a seein’ what I’m a seeing?” Festus asked as he and Matt stood in the doorway of the barn looking at the contraption sitting in the middle of the building, illuminated by strategically placed lanterns.

Matt nodded not taking his eyes off what essentially looked like Doc’s old buggy only without anyway of hitching up a horse. Instead it had an open box with a small wheel in front of the seat and four rubber covered wheels. The boot of the horseless carriage had a long covered box in place of storage.

 “It’s called an automobile.” A high pitched voice said from behind them.

Whirling around, Matt raised his gun but instantly relaxed when he saw the owner of that voice. All of perhaps 5 foot 2 with a fringe of white hair surrounding his head and glasses at least an inch thick with a cotton white frock jacket, the little man didn’t look like much of a threat to the two men.

“You are the local constabulary I take it.” The man stated.

Matt nodded. “I’m Sheriff Adams from Orleans.”

The diminutive man stepped forward and extended a hand towards Matt. Glancing over at Festus, Matt holstered his gun and shook hands. “My name is Professor Eldon Harwood. I own this property as well the vehicle behind you.  I heard about your visit yesterday and I had a feeling you would come back.”

Festus, who up till now had remained quiet, stared at the contraption then back at the scholarly little man in front of him. “What’s that there auto-mo-bill fer?” He asked a suspicious tone to his voice.

The man smiled ingratiatingly, rather amused at Festus’ accent. “It’s for transport.” He answered. “Just as your buggies and wagon’s are used to carry people from one place to another, this will, hopefully, do the same. That is if I can get it running.” He added almost to himself.

Matt pushed his hat back off his forehead and looked a little perplexed at the man. “I don’t think I understand, Professor. What’s going on out here that you had to hire gunmen to protect that contraption and hide it in here? It’s not like anyone would know what it is or what to do with it, ya know.”

“Not the general public, that is true, Sheriff Adams,” Harwood agreed.   “But there are many people who do know what this is and would love to steal it.  You see my vehicle is unique in the distance it can travel and the speed in which it can do so. The vehicles that have so far been produced have severe limits in those areas. I hope to go beyond those limits. If I am successful I stand to gain a great deal of prestige as well as money on its manufacture and sales.  That is why I moved my workshop out here to the middle of no where.  No one would dream of looking for this out here.”

Things started to click into place for Matt then and he realized how foolish he and Festus must look to the little professor. He also remembered the guard they had hidden behind the barn. “Professor, I owe you an apology,” he stated ruefully.

The short white haired man laughed, clapping a hand on Matt’s arm. “I believe we owe each other an apology, Sheriff. Let’s go inside and talk about it.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

For what seemed the hundredth time that day, Kitty looked out the window to the street beyond, hoping against hope to see a tall man on a buckskin horse loping down the road, followed by a brown mule and its rider. But once again she was disappointed. The street was empty.

“You need to get some rest,” Doc said as he came into the room.

Kitty shook her head. “That’s not what I really need and you know it.”

“Yeah, I know,” Doc acknowledged. “But it’ll do until the real thing comes home. Now come on, Young lady. I am going to put you to bed.”

“How about I do that?” A deep voice sounded from the back door.

Kitty turned and saw Matt in the doorway, whole and unhurt and her heart took a leap. “Matt!” she cried as ran across the room to him.

Matt welcomed her with open arms, hugging her fiercely and finishing up with a kiss. “I’m okay.” He whispered. “Everything’s okay.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

That evening, as Kitty lay wrapped up in her husband’s arms, she listened to the story he told her of the little man and his automobile and the look on Festus' face when they actually got the thing started.

 

“I tell you, Kitty, it was the funniest thing I ever saw.  I thought Festus was going to have a heart attack right then and there.”

 

“Obviously he got over it,” Kitty observed.  “I mean he did manage to make it home with you.”

 

“Well, yeah but it wasn’t easy.  Once Professor Harwood took him for a ride in that thing he was hooked.  I swear he’d own one if could.”

 

“Hmmm,” Kitty chuckled.  “It’s probably a good thing then that he can’t.  Can you imagine Festus driving one of those machines down Front Street?”

 

Matt joined her in the chuckle for a moment before sobering.  “What if he and Doc didn’t go back to Dodge?” he suddenly asked.

 

Kitty looked up at his serious expression and knew he wasn’t joking.  “You mean it?” She asked.  “Really?”

 

Matt nodded.  “Yeah, really.  I haven’t talked to Doc yet but I did Festus and he likes the idea fine.  He didn’t say but I got the impression he’s not real happy in Dodge anymore.  And I know Doc’s services would be welcome here.”

 

“Oh, Matt.” Kitty exclaimed.  “I would love that.  It’d be like getting most of my family back.”

 

“You might regret you said that when Festus moves in with us.” Matt said, not missing the look on her face.  “Only temporarily.” He hastened to add.  “Doc too, of course, until we could find them permanent lodging.”

 

“Well, as far as I’m concerned Doc and Festus can stay here as long as they want.” Kitty smiled. 

 

“Well, alright then.” Matt returned the smile.  “I’ll ask them in the morning.  But tonight I’m too tired to do anything but hold my wife and thank God for her and my son.”

 

Kitty wrapped her arms around him and snuggled as close as she could.  “You’re wife has a reason to be thankful too.” She said as she drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man she loved.

 

TBC

 

**Author’s Note:  There were inventors designing vehicles as far back as the 1700’s.  I will not go into the details but for anyone interested there is a very informative article in Britannica Online which details the complete history of the automobile.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Epilogue)**

**(One Year Later)**

Kitty wearily sat down on the couch and looked with some dismay at the room around her.  It was her son’s birthday and the house had been full all day with family and friends.  The remains of his birthday cake and wrapping paper lay everywhere.

Doc and Festus, of course, as well as Homer and Bertha and various other people from around the town had stopped by at one time or another to bring the sunny, blue eyed bundle of brown headed joy a gift and well wishes.

They had finally broken down and told Homer and Bertha the truth of their real identities and was surprised to find that they already knew.  Or least they had already suspected that the couple weren’t exactly who they had said they were.  But to her and Matt’s gratitude they had promised to keep their secret and keep Matt on as the Sheriff of Orleans, Nebraska.

Doc and Festus had settled into the town quite comfortably.  Prior to Doc’s coming the only physician was at least a day’s ride away.  But when he finally settled into the little house on Orleans Ave and opened up his practice in the front room, he’d had no shortage of patients.

Orleans, being small and, for the most part, law abiding, had no need for a deputy so Festus had to find a new line of work.  But for a man with as many talents as Festus, that had proven to be fairly easy.  Festus had become the town handyman and was called upon almost daily for one thing or another.  And of course he always made certain to be available should Matt or Kitty ever need him for anything.

Glancing over at the big chair in the corner she smiled to see Matt kicked back with Matthew Russell across his chest, both father and son fast asleep.  They’d had a big day, those two, and though Matt was his usual stoic self, she could see how much he had enjoyed the time spent with his baby boy. 

Matt had proven to be the most amazing father she had ever seen.  Tough yet gentle, he had taken to fatherhood like a duck to water, proving even to himself how good he was at being a dad.

The past year hadn’t been without its challenges, of course.  She and Matt had basically learned parenthood while on the job.  The only experience either one had had was her short time with little Mary and his two days with Charity Gill.  But they had found their way somehow and with a certain amount of pride she believed they had figured it out so far.

Rubbing the slight swell of her stomach she wondered about what the next year would bring.  More challenges to be sure and as with everything else more opportunities to both succeed and fail in the life they were now living.  But she wasn’t worried.  She and Matt had each other, their love and what their love had brought about.  She couldn’t ask for more than that.

Deciding to leave the cleanup till the next day, Kitty rose and stepped over to the chair.  Gently she shook Matt’s arm, until sleepy blue eyes opened to peer at her.  “Time to go to bed, Cowboy.”

Matt sat up, holding his son tightly against his chest.  “I guess we tuckered him out, huh?” he smiled down at the child he adored.

“Yeah well, he’s not the only one, tuckered out.  So is his momma and looks like his papa.  What you say we put him to bed and go get some sleep?”

Matt grinned as he stood with his son in his arms and crossed over to the baby’s room.  Carefully laying him in his crib, he covered him over with a blanket and backed quietly out of the room, leaving the door ajar so they could hear if he needed them.

Kitty, standing beside him, wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.  “Did I ever tell you how much I love you?”  She asked looking up into his warm gaze.

Matt bent his head and kissed her soundly on the lips.  “Nope.” He answered.  “At least not in the last hour or so, but you could show me real easy.”

Kitty smiled seductively at him and pulled his head back down for another kiss.  “As tired as I am, I think I could.” She grinned as she took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

FINIS

**Author’s note: There are many stories out there showing Matt and Kitty with one or more children and giving those children a variety of names. I asked for opinions from a group of friends as to what to name the baby and got some wonderful suggestions.  Some of them used before, some not, but all of them great ideas.  However I finally settled on Matthew Russell.  I know this name has been used before by one or more writers but it seems too perfect a name for me to not to use it.  Matthew after his father, and of course, Russell after his mother.**


End file.
